El fin del camino
by Misila
Summary: "Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío". Pero todos los senderos terminan en el mismo lugar. Para el reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Su Majestad Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _¡Dile no al bashing!_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. No, no odio a Snape, pero lo he elegido porque me molesta sumamente que muchas veces se utilice su amor por Lily para justificar todo lo que hizo y se le pinte de víctima de una confabulación del Universo.

* * *

**_El fin del camino_**

* * *

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind; and I'll love you always_-**Bon Jovi (Always)**

* * *

Hace ya seis meses que Severus no ha hablado con Lily Evans. Desde que aquella fatídica tarde saliera del TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y todo se estropease al decirle algo que jamás debió haber escapado de sus labios, ella no le dirige la palabra y le ha retirado el saludo. Ni siquiera lo mira. Y si lo hace es para repetirle con la mirada lo que le dijo la última vez que mantuvieron una conversación, cuando él intentó excusar lo que no tiene excusa posible.

"_Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío"_.

Y está claro que Severus no podría haber elegido su camino de una forma más drástica. A los pocos días de aquel fatídico suceso, habló con Lucius Malfoy, con el que siempre se ha llevado bien, desde que lo recibiera en la mesa de Slytherin con los brazos abiertos el día de su Selección, para que lo lleve ante el Señor Tenebroso y pueda demostrarle su valía en cuanto termine el colegio.

Porque Severus está de acuerdo en que sólo los _sangre limpia_ merecen estudiar magia y ser considerados magos. Aun siendo él mestizo. Él es mágico en parte, gracias a su madre, y lo que le falta de linaje lo compensa con su astucia e inteligencia.

Pero ya… ya no está seguro de sus ideas. Sabe que Lily es tan _sangre sucia_ como Mary McDonald o Ted Tonks, pero él nunca ha podido pensar en ella como tal. Porque Lily es, con diferencia, lo más mágico que hay en Hogwarts. Y eso que sus padres son muggles, y aún más lo es esa hermana repelente que tiene.

Severus se pregunta qué pasaría si se le ocurriera decírselo. Si dejase de lado todas esas ataduras que antes le parecían lazos suaves, como las palabras con las que Lucius Malfoy lo encandiló desde el primer momento en que vio en él un potencial mortífago, y ahora son cadenas que le oprimen el corazón y ahogan sus sentimientos. Es muy difícil, sobre todo porque los eslabones tienen pinchos que se le clavan, haciéndole daño, cada vez que Lily lo mira con desprecio.

Pero él tiene que poder hacerlo. Tiene que ser capaz de decírselo, ¿verdad? No le queda más alternativa, porque la otra opción es que se la quede el imbécil que lleva casi seis años pregonando su amor por Lily a los cuatro vientos. La sola idea hace que las cadenas amenacen con asfixiar a Severus.

De modo que, cuando sale de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se encamina hacia el aula de Encantamientos, donde sabe que Lily va a ir, porque conoce su horario de memoria después de tanto observarla a escondidas de sus ojos verdes.

La encuentra esperando junto a la puerta con Mary McDonald, que desde que el pasado año fuese atacada por Avery y Mucilber se ha vuelto una niña asustadiza y da respingos cada vez que alguien la llama. Lo cierto es que Severus no puede reprochárselo, menos después de que Regulus Black, el hermano inteligente del segundo imbécil más grande del castillo, le contara lo que le habían hecho.

Como de costumbre, Lily lo mira con desprecio en cuanto se percata de su presencia, como queriendo demostrarle que prefiere ser una _sangre sucia_ antes que alguien como él. Severus está de acuerdo. Él también preferiría ser cualquier otro antes que vivir en su cuerpo encadenado por ideas demasiado bien asentadas como para quitarlas y poner otras en su lugar.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere la joven con desdén cuando lo ve acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario (es decir, la anchura del pasillo). Severus respira hondo, preparando mentalmente lo que ha estado practicando durante todo el día, pero antes de que consiga abrir la boca Lily vuelve a hablar—: Ni siquiera tienes clase aquí, Encantamientos lo tengo con los de Ravenclaw…

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? Sólo un momento.

Lily intercambia una mirada con Mary McDonald, que se encoge de hombros.

—Vale—acepta. Severus echa a andar alejándose de la fila de alumnos, indicando a Lily que lo siga, pero cuando avanza un par de metros se da cuenta de que la joven sigue clavada en el mismo lugar, observándolo con frialdad—. No tengo nada que ocultarle a Mary, así que me lo puedes decir aquí.

—Pero yo no quiero que esa… que ella se entere—Severus logra controlarse justo a tiempo para evitar que el acostumbrado _sangre sucia_ escape de sus labios. Lily se da cuenta y aferra el libro que lleva bajo el brazo con más fuerza, taladrándolo con sus ojos verdes.

No obstante, finalmente la joven decide seguirlo hasta doblar la esquina, mucho menos transitada.

—Dime. Y date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Cuando…—Severus se pregunta por dónde empezar—. Cuando terminamos el TIMO de Defensa…—deduce que es un buen punto de partida. Al menos, hasta que Lily entorna los ojos con furia, recordando aquella tarde—. Lo que te dije…

—Ya te disculpaste por ello y yo no acepté tus disculpas—lo corta Lily—. Me da igual que se te escapara, porque piensas así de todos los nacidos de muggles y lo único que me diferencia del resto es que me conoces desde que éramos pequeños. Pero sigo siendo una sangre sucia, ¿no?

—No—Severus se muerde el labio, nervioso—. Eres diferente.

Lily arquea las cejas.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

Severus podría hablarle de sus ojos, que está convencido, estarán en sus pensamientos hasta el día que muera, de su cabello pelirrojo que parece auténtico fuego y resulta temible cuando se enfada, de lo bien que se le dan las pociones, del mérito que debe de ser ignorar todos los _sangre sucia_ que le dicen cada vez con más frecuencia…

Pero no lo hace. No, porque las cadenas que lo atan a sus ideales han ido reforzándose gracias al paso de los años y a sus compañeros de casa, hasta el punto de ser más fuertes que él. Y Lily es demasiado buena para él, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Por eso mismo, Severus no puede hablarle de lo único que queda puro en su alma atrapada, lo que lleva en su interior _siempre_.

Y se traga esa palaba que simboliza a Lily, baja la vista y se da la vuelta, alejándose de ella por el camino que ha elegido.

* * *

—Mírame…

Sabe que le queda poco tiempo. Y también que ya no le queda nada por hacer. El chico cuyos rasgos, salvo sus ojos, son odiados por él lo mira con una mezcla entre lástima y odio, un odio que Severus francamente merece por su actitud hacia él desde el primer día que lo vio.

Pero Severus Snape no piensa en todas las características que asemejan a Harry a su padre, el hombre al que ha odiado durante casi toda su vida. No, porque después de todo el chico se parece a ella. Tiene sus ojos, esos iris verdes de los que él se quedó prendado con sólo nueve años, que compensan con creces todos los rasgos de James Potter. Porque, después de todo, Albus tenía razón. Los que nos quieren no nos abandonan jamás. Por eso Lily está con su hijo, con ese joven al que la guerra ha convertido en un hombre antes de tiempo. Y lo mira a través de sus ojos.

Severus deja de ver la Casa de los Gritos, a Weasley, a Granger y hasta a Harry Potter. Lo único que él ve son dos ojos inmensamente verdes, que ya no son del Niño Que Vivió, sino de Lily, de esa Lily que descubrió cosas sobre el mundo mágico gracias a él antes que nadie, que temía a los dementores y que lo ayudó a conjurar un patronus sin saberlo siquiera. Y se acerca a él y le dice lo que le dijo el día que terminó su amistad.

"_Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío"._

Pero Severus sabe que al final todos los caminos llevan al mismo lugar. La muerte es la meta de todos los senderos. Y comprende que volverá a verla dentro de poco.

"_¿Después de tanto tiempo?"_

_Siempre._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Si hay algo que admiro de Severus es su capacidad de amar aun cuando ya no tiene absolutamente ninguna esperanza que lo lleve a seguir haciéndolo.


End file.
